Following My Dreams
by Kristen325
Summary: Renesmee is grown up, and is very happy with her life, at least that's what everyone thinks. In reality she is tired of everyone being so protective. She dreams of seeing the world on her own and learning from her own experiences.
1. Thoughts

**Please review and tell me if you like it or not!!!! :) I don't own Twilight, or the characters.**

All my life I've put on a smile for everyone, even thought most of the time I didn't want to. It's not like I have a bad life or anything, my life isn't really too bad at all except a few things. I have a secret I can't tell anyone, even if I did tell someone they wouldn't believe me. Who would believe my family are all vampires, my lover is a werewolf, and that I'm a half-vampire?

Even if someone would believe me, I have no one to tell. I live with my family in Alaska, I hate the cold but I manage to put up with it for my family's sake. They sparkle if they're in the sun, so if it's sunny here no one will really see them since we live far away from any towns here. That's just another of the differences between me and my family, the sun doesn't make me look any different.

My parents, Bella and Edward, home school me at my house I look about 18 now and I'm not going to ever look any older. Despite my apperances I'm only actually 6 years old, but my mind is more like an adult's already.

Even though I hate where I live, and I'm not allowed to go to school, I like to be around my family so much, and Jacob. Jacob always visits me every week, even though he comes so often I still wish I could see him more, he stil lives in Forks. Forks is where my parents met eachother.

So you're probably wondering why I put on a fake smile for people? My family cares about me, a lot. They care so much that all of them are way too protective, Jacob, Bella, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esmee, all of them.

I'm grateful they care about me so much, but I want to have my own experiences. I want to travel the world, meet people from different places. I want to experience life how other people live it, I want to make mistakes and learn from them.

Do you think they'd allow me to travel the world? No of course not, at least not on my own, and I doubt it will be the same as I imagine it if someone comes along.

Honestly I love everyone dearly, but this is something I really want to do. It started out as just a silly little thought. Then it turned into much more, now it's almost all I can think about. I haven't told anyone, it's something I want to keep to myself.

However I know I need to do this, I'm going to follow my dream, somehow, someway, I'm not going to give up. I'm trying not to be selfish but I've gave up a lot to be with my family and this seems like a small price in return. There's only so much overprotection i can take, after all I'm still half-human.

If I could just travel the world on my own for a little while, I'd take whatever punishment was waiting me when I came back. Also, maybe I'd be able to accept my differences from the rest of my family easier.

I can't help but to feel left out a lot, Jacob has his pack, everyone in it is a werewolf. In my family everyone is a vampire. Then there's me. A half-vampire. The odd one out, even my power to have others read or see my thoughts is unsual compared to my parents which is the opposite. My mom can keep others out of her mind, except for me, and my dad can read minds.

Yet again it seems like I turn out to be the freak. Someday this all bothers me more other than other days. I try to ignore it but sometimes its hard to ignore.

Maybe if I could see the world with my own eyes, I'd have the courage to tell the other how I feel. Maybe I'd stop smiling my fake smile, and have a real smile instead.

**Okay this is pretty short but I just want to see what people think! Please, please, please review! :) This chapter mainly only focused on Renesmee's feelings. I'm working on another story at the same time so I'll update every once in a while.**


	2. Leaving

**Thanks for the review ****Mary Caitlin, there's some dialougue in this one. :)**

"Renesmee please concentrate." Emmett was teaching me my schoolwork for the day. I knew he would rather be hunting or doing something else more fun so for his sake I tried my best to concentrate. The sooner I learned what I needed to today, the sooner Emmett could go have his fun.

"Do you understand everything?"

I nodded instead of answering back yes. I didn't enjoy talking to much, sometimes that annoyed everyone. In my opinion, actions speak louder than words. Plus whenever I said something, the words never seemed to say what I was feeling, or what I needed to say. So I basicly sticked with gestures or using my power to allow others to know what I was thinking.

Even though Edward could read my mind in the begining, things have changed a little. I could hide thoguhts from him easily, I'm not sure if it's becuase of my unusal power, or the fact that I absolutely don't want him to know some things.

Subjects like how I feel different than everyone, and my dream of seeing the world, I imagine putting them away where no one can see them, and it works, Edward's never found out.

"I'm going hunting, if you have any questions ask me when you get back."

Emmett's voice brought me back to reality, and again I nodded. Then an insane plan started to form in my head. In response, my heart beat even faster than it's usual quick speed.

"Is something wrong Renesmee?" Emmett looked at me curiously.

Of course Emmett would notice. Thinking for a quick second I tried to find the right words, "I'm fine."

Actually I was more than fine, I was estactic.

"Okay if you're okay then I'll be going, see you later."

Finally, I was home alone. Everyone rarely left me home alone, so I decided not to waste the chance I might not get again. The dream I was chasing after for so long was going to come true, no matter what.

It may sound weird, but when I'm by myself I will talk, but not around other people. I'm not sure why that is but whenever I'm alone I can always find the right words to say.

Quickly I ran upstairs to my room. "I can't believe I'm doing this." I muttered to myself.

I grabbed a big backpack and put clothes and some other items in it. Then I grabbed a bunch of money to take with me. No one would notice that it was gone, besides all the clothes Alice always buys, money was the next most common thing around here.

I left a note on the kitchen table. It read- _Sorry for leaving suddenly but I want to follow my dreams. Don't worry about me, I'll be back soon, don't follow me either. I can take care of myself. Love Renesemee._

Without another thought I recklessly left my safe home and started my journey. Oddly enough I think weather was on my side today. It was raining and all the rain falling would wash away my smell so the others couldn't find me.

I smiled up at the sky, a real smile. Maybe this was a sign of a good trip, I hoped so.

**There'll be more dialogue in the next chapters. Thanks for reading, please review, if you want you can suggest places you think she should go on her trip! I already have a few in mind but some more places would be helpful. :)**


	3. Josh

**Enjoy! :)**

Sitting in the airport waiting for my flight gave me plenty of time to think about what I was really doing. Something I didn't want to think about because I might chicken out in the end.

I tapped my foot anxiously waiting for the plane to come, the others still probably wern't back but the sooner I left the better. Finally I heard what i was waiting for.

"Flight 309 has now arrived, passengers please go to gate 10."

I made my way through the crowd of people and over to gate 10. Not many people were standing outside the gate. My first stop was going to take me to Utah. That wasn't one of the places I really wanted to go to but I figured that once I was in a different state I could take a few days to get together a plan of where I was going.

By now some of the other passengers were staring at me. I stared at the ground refusing to look up, I hated it when people stared at me. I knew they wern't staring because I was a half vampire, it was probably the fact I was traveling by myself.

Finally the gate opened, I must have looked helpless because one of the flight attendants came over to help me. "This way please."

I smiled and followed her to a seat towards the front of the plane. "Thank you."

She smiled, "enjoy your flight." Then she went off the show more passengers to their seats.

I thought I was going to have a seat all to myself until the same flight attendant led over a guy to sit in the seat next to me. He looked about 20. I gave him a small shy smile which he returned.

Before the flight took off I grabbed a letter I was planning to send to my family. I would send it before I left Utah. I had no idea what I was going to say, so I thought about it for a while. I still wasn't sure, when the guiy next to me spoke.

"So what's your name?"

Usually most people would think I was joking when I said my name, because it was so unusual but I liked my name. "It's Renesmee. What's yours?"

"Renesmee, that's a cool name. Mines just boring old Josh."

"That's a nice name too."

Josh rolled his eyes and slouched back in his seat. "Yeah I supose, but it's not unique like yours. Anyways I'm going to get some sleep. Night."

Soon his breathing slowed and I was able to go back to my letter. Finally I decided something to put down. I hoped what I was writing would convince them that I was fine.

I didn't fell like listing so many names so I decided Dear Everyone would work out just fine.

_Dear Everyone,_

_I know you're all probably mad at me for doing this for no reason, but I really need to. I'll take any punishment when I come home I don't care what it is but let me please enjoy what I can now. I'm going to be mailing this from Utah, I decided to stay there a few days to get together a plan. See I'm not totally unorganized. Please don't try to find me, and don't worry either, I'm going to be absolutely fine. I'll send another letter back soon and some pictures too. I'll try not to be gone long._

_Love, Renesmee._

Regardless that I told them not to worry I knew that they would. I gazed out the window for hours until I started to get tired. Josh was still asleep so I decided to get some sleep just like him.

Too soon for my liking I felt someone shaking my shoulders. "Go away Emmett." I mumbled and rolled over. I heard a low chuckle, but Emmett didn't go away. Then I realized it wasn't Emmett, Emmett was still in Alaska.

My eyes snapped open and my vampire instincts kicked in, I was instantly alert and checking out my surroundings. Josh had a teasing grin on his face, "so who's Emmett?"

"He's my uncle."

Josh nodded, "well we're landing in a few minutes so I thought you'd want me to wake you up."

I smiled, "thanks."

"No problem."

The plane landed with a small thump against the runway. In some ways I was sad to be parted from Josh. I was lonely for friends and he seemed like a pretty good friend to me.

We got off the plane and stood there for a second in silence.

"I- I guess I should be going now. Bye."

"Bye Renesmee." Josh gave me a small hug. "Maybe I'll see you sometime else."

"Maybe." I smiled and walked away. As I walked away I couldn't help but to feel a little proud of myself. I was actually talking more, and to complete strangers too, in some ways that felt like a big acomplishment to me.

When I got outside the airport I hailed a cab. I had no idea what hotel to stay the night in so I decided to ask. "Are there any nice hotels around here?"

The cab driver looked at me through the mirror. He thought about it for a minute then listed off a few names.

I chose a random name and asked him to take me there.

"Okay." He concentrated on the road, but I could still see him look at me in the mirror often.

Finally we reached the hotel, I paid the driver and got out.

After I got my room key I went up to my room, stepping into the room I looked around. Everything looked pretty normal, there were two beds, a TV, tables, Josh in the corner, and some lamps.

_Wait, _I thought to myself backtracking. _What the heck is Josh doing here?_

**Enjoy, sorry it took me soooo long to update! Review please!!!!! :)**


	4. Saving A Stranger

**Enjoy!!!! :)**

As shocked as I was to see Josh, he was just as shocked to see me.

Finally I came to a somewhat normal conclusion, ''they must have made a mistake.''

Josh nodded still surprised. Together we went downstairs to the lobby.

Josh began to explain the problem while I stood there quietly.

The lady looked down at the notebook in front of her, she wasn't very nice either, "well I hope you're okay with that because we just gave away the last available room."

Then she turned around in her chair and ignored us to go on the computer.

_Aren't people who have to work with other people suposed to be nice? _I thought to myself.

Josh turned to me, "is it okay with you if we share a room?''

"Yeah, it doesn't really matter." In some ways I was sort of glad, my home was always so full of people so I wasn't really used to being by myself.

Josh and I went back to our room. He turned on the TV and began to watch it while I grabbed a scrapbook out of my bag. I opened up the cover and began to look at the pictures of my family. Looking at their pictures made me begin to miss them.

As I reached a picture of Jacob I looked at it longer than the others.

_I wonder how Jake's doing?_

I knew that me leaving suddenly was definitely going to hurt Jake the most. The thought of him almost made me want to leave and go back.

I had been so distracted looking at the pictures that I hadn't heard Josh come and sit next to me on the bed.

"So is this your family?" He leaned closer to look at the pictures.

I nodded and turned back a few pages. Then I pointed out who was who in the pictures.

"Wow, your whole family looks really young." As an afterthought he added, "they even look the same age as you."

Instead of lying to him all I said was, "it's complicated."

Josh nodded accepting that answer instead of prying for more information. He got distracted by the TV again and went to sit on the other bed. I flipped back to the picture of Jacob and looked at it for a while longer.

_Enough distractions, _I thought firmly to myself.

I took out a piece of paper and a pencil, I had said in the letter I was going to make a plan so now was a good time to do that.

After a while I had a few different plans to choose from depending on how long I wanted to stay in one place for.

While I was making my plans Josh had gone out to get something to eat. He had gotten back just as I finished the last plan.

"Aren't you hungry?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah."

"Then why don't you get soemthing to eat?"

I was really hungry actually, but he probably wouldn't be so encouraging of me eating if he knew what I wanted.

_I guess I'm just going to have to stick with human food._ The thought made me sigh, I still preferred blood over regular food. I didn't want to go hunting in case some human saw me also I had only seen a few small animals since i got here, so the choices wern't too good either.

"Okay I'm going, see you in a while.''

Josh nodded instead of watching TV he was now reading a book laying down.

I left the hotel room and shut the door after me. When I walked through the lobby the same receptionist from earlier gave me a dirty look.

Ignoring her I went outside and started walking, I had decided to stop at a close restaurant and find something to eat.

There was only a few people still outside on the streets. Suddenly a little child ran out from an alley and hit right into me. She landed on the cement but quickly got back up even though she had scraped her arm and was bleeding.

The blood smelled enticing but I blocked out the smell from my mind.

"What's wrong?"

The girl looked up at me with wide eyes. Her brown hair was short and she had a huge bruise on her cheek. Her wide, dark blue eyes had tears in them.

Then from the alley stepped out someone else.

"Trying to find someone to help you?" A rude voice sneered.

The little girl hid behind me in fright and whimpered at the sound of his voice. Instantly I felt like I had to protect her.

The stranger came closer and I could see that it was a man.

"What do you want with her?" I asked.

"None of your business, but you better give her to me before I kill you like I did her parents."

"Get lost.''

The man seemed surprised that I wasn't scared. Grinning he pulled out a knife that already had blood on it. "You don't know what she can do, she's dangerous that why she can't be allowed to live anymore."

Those words reminded me of the time the Volturi had come to kill me. There was no way I would allow the girl to get killed by someone who was like a human version of a member of the Volturi.

_Her parents must have been killed protecting her, like my parents would have done for me._

I gently pushed the girl off of me and a few feet back. "Stay there."

She nodded and looked a lot less scared. The way she looked at me was full of understanding, almost like she could tell that I was a half vampire.

_Worry about that later, _I thought to myself. I returned my focus to the man in front of me.

"It's your life." The man shrugged and quickly lunged at me with the knife. He was a lot faster than the average human but not quite fast enough.

I quickly dodged and he went flying past me. While his back was still turned I elbowed him hard in the back. He slumped to the ground and looked up at me in fear.

"P-Please don't kill me."

I glared down at him, "I'm not going to kill you." I took the knife from him. "Maybe from now on you should try to get a new hobby besides killing people."

I picked the little girl up in my arms and walked away. As I left the man behind me I hoped with all my heart that he would follow my advice and decide to be a better person from now on.

Once we were a couple blocks away I stopped and set the little girl down. Before I could ask her any questions she held up her bleeding arm.

"You need blood right? You can have some of mine."


	5. A Strange Girl

**Thanks for the reviews futurecullen26 and bubblypenguin19(this will explain how she knows)!! :) **

**Enjoy!**

My mouth dropped open in surpise. "W- what did you just say?"

"You can have some of my blood, a little won't make your eyes turn red, they'll just be a dark gold that has an orange type of tint."

Before I could say anything back she stuck her arm right in front of my face and I couldn't resist the smell any longer. I bent over a took some of her blood. As I was drinking I remembered the times when I was little and had human blood Carlisle had gotten from the hospital. Somehow, her blood didn't taste human. Of course it was human blood, but there was something that made it...different.

Reminding myself that she was just a child I pulled away, instead of being frightened or grossed out like I expected she was smiling.

"You're curious, I could tell when you were drinking from me."

I was beyond being able to talk right now, she must have been able to tell because she went on.

"That man you saw earlier was right, I can do stuff that makes me dangerous, but I don't, I choose not to. Do you believe me?"

She turned her pleading eyes on me. Somehow in just a few seconds her personality had changed. Shifting through the events I realized it had happened a few times.

When she had first run into me she had been scared, then she somehow realized what I was and she wasn't anymore. When she offered me her blood she had been bold, now she was just a quiet innocent girl again.

She seemed to realize that her personality had changed. "Sorry I do that sometimes." She was still staring at me with her pleading eyes though.

''I believe you for now, but please explain what's going on."

She nodded seriously and I wondered if I was dreaming maybe.

"You could tell from my blood that it didn't taste completely human right?"

I nodded my head and she continued on.

"Well.... ever since I was born I've had some strange powers, my parents didn't mind and still loved me anyways but they told me to never tell anyone. I listened to them except for the day we got in a fight. I ran outside and that's where I met that man. He tricked me into telling him about my powers."

"And what are your powers?" I asked in case she tried to avoid telling me.

She hesitated for a moment, "I can tell what other people are feeling strongly, but only if they're drinking my blood or if they're very overwhelmed by the feeling. Sometimes if they're extremely overwhelmed my body will involuntarily take in some of the emotion they're feeling."

The power she described sort of reminded me of Jasper's. Jasper could help people by making them feel calm if that's what they needed. The girl could too but she didn't choose to, it just happened.

That still didn't describe how she knew I was a half vampire though.

"What other powers do you have then?"

"I can tell what a person's biggest secret is. If their biggest secret changes I'll just know the new one.''

That explained how she knew I was a half vampire. Now that she had told me her second power I was curious.

"Do you know once you meet or see the person?"

She nodded and looked across the street at a restaurant. I could see a man cleaning off a table. The girl stared at the man for a few seconds.

"His biggest secret right now is that his wife is pregnant, they're waiting a few more weeks until they surprise their family. After they surprise the family it won't be a secret anymore so his biggest secret will change."

_Wow, that's a pretty cool power to have._

"Also the man that you beat up back there, his biggest secret is that he's an assassin."

She stopped talking now that she had explained everything. Now I just had one more question, "so what's your name?"

''It's Autumn."

She looked about 6 year's old, even though she talked and acted a little older part of the time. Sort of like me. She was 6 but she didn't have any parents. I wanted to ask her what she was going to do but I didn't want to make her cry or anything. I decided to try to break it to her gently.

"You know that your parents are really dead right?"

She nodded, "Yeah I know.'' She didn't start crying but I could tell she was pertty upset about it.

"Do you know where you're going to stay then?"

She shook her head and her personality changed to one of someone her age again.

I put my hand in my jacket pocket and took out a big wad of money.

"Here, take this and take a plane, train, or a bunch of cabs, whatever you want, and go to Alaska. You can go find my family and stay with them until you decide what you're going to do. You can even stay with us permanetly if you want."

"Are you sure?" She looked up at me surprised by my generosity.

I nodded and tucked the money into her hand.

"Tell them that Renesmee sent you."

Again I put my hand in my pocket but this time I pulled out the letter I had written on the plane, I hadn't sent it yet. Seeing it made me worry about my family and if Autumn would find her way there okay.

I looked back up and Autumn's face went completely blank for a split second, a normal human wouldn't have even noticed.

''Autmn! Are you okay?''

She nodded, ''I'm fine.''

I woudl've believed her if she hadn't grimaced. I crossed my arms and waited for her to tell me what the problem was.

"It's just that you're worrying about me and your family too much."

I was surprised when she said that. Yeah I had been worrying about my family but I wasn't overwhelmed by the feeling.

"I think it goes by human standards."

That made sense. Since I was half vampire I could handle more emotions that humans but Autumn's power was mostly to help humans with their emotions.

Quickly I got my worrying under control and Autumn sighed in relief.

I handed her the letter.

''Please give this to my family, I trust you more than just mailing it to them."

"Okay I will, thank you for all the help."

I smiled, '' no problem."

"Good luck on your trip, you'll have a lot of fun.'' She turned then to leave and began to walk away.

I know that by now I shouldn't have been surprised but I still was. I could hear her giggle quietly. I wanted to ask how she knew about the trip I was on but I didn't. She probably knew more about everyone than she let on, plus I had accepted that she was really a strange little girl.

**Please review! Hope you liked the chappie! This is the second one I put up today, I'm proud of myself. :)**


	6. Hired By Caius

**Enjoy!!! :D**

I looked down at the watch I had on. Now it was 9:45. I had been gone for 45 minutes, that was long enough to get something to eat so I could now go back to the hotel room.

I walked back to the hotel. When I got back to the hotel I was surprised to see that Josh was actually asleep. He had fallen asleep with the book still in his hand. I gently took the book from him and put a piece of paper in it for a bookmark. Josh didn't stir at all.

Suddenly the same smell I had smelled on the plane earlier came back. I had just thought that the plane had smelled different because all the people on it, but I was wrong.

Earlier what I had smelled was Josh, now I could smell the scent more clearly. It reminded me of Jacob because it had the same smell of nature and trees.

Unlike the rest of my family, Jacob's smell didn't bother me at all, in fact I thought he smelled really good.

I stared at Josh puzzled. Even though he smelled like Jacob, but the smell was somehow different. I breathed in deeply, I smelled nature and trees also some type of flowery scent.

Josh suddenly woke up. Immediately he saw me next to him and jumped up quickly fully alert. He moved too fast for a human. I knew that something was going on but with all the stuff involving Autumn earlier, I'd had enough weird experiences for one day.

"Sorry, you fell asleep and I was marking where you left off in your book for you.''

"Thanks.'' He smiled

Ignoring the uneasy, nagging feeling that I should try to find out more I went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning I woke up around 8. My plane was coming around 5 so I decided to get up and get ready, then I could go to some stores.

When I stood up I looked to the bed next to mine. I expected to see Josh still asleep or up already, instead, I didn't see him at all. Then I saw a piece of paper neatly folded on top of his pillow. I got up and picked it up.

_Sorry to leave without telling you. It was nice meeting you, I was surprised to see you again once we got off the plane. Anyways I paid for the room bill so you don't have to. Who knows, maybe we'll even see eachother again. Anyways you seem like a good friend to have, I hope you have fun wherever you're going next._

_Your friend, Josh. :)_

I smiled at the smiley face he had put after his name.

There could be no way nice, normal Josh could have any type of supernatural powers. I decided that I must have been so tired that I was imagining things. The little nagging voice in my head disagreed, but yet again, I ignored it.

Before I had always followed my intuition, but eventually everyone does the wrong thing and makes mistakes.

* * *

I had done a lot of shopping before my plane came, so almost as soon as we took off I fell asleep. I slept for the whole time. As I got off the plane I heard French being spoken almost everywhere. Thats right, my second stop was Paris.

After dropping my stuff at a hotel I went outside to walk around. Everywhere I went I saw new sights and could smell new scents, as of now I was pratically in heaven.

Excitement and adrenaline flowed through me fast. This was it. I was finally getting a chance to live my dream. But something didn't feel right.

I missed Jacob, but that was only to be expected, plus I knew if he was here he'd be too protective. It was the nagging feeling, it was back. I felt extremely uneasy and uncomfortable. Ignoring the feeling I went to look at a small shop.

From outside I saw a beautiful necklace, it had a red rose that sparkled brightly as the sun shone on it. Captivated by the beauty I went inside to buy it.

As I handed the cashier the money one thing that had never happened before took place.

My hand briefly touched the cashier's as I handed her the money. My power slipped out of my control. Images of Autumn, Jacob, Josh,and my parents filled her mind. The cashier was looking at me with a dumbstruck expression.

Coming to my senses I quickly muttered, "Merci," and ran out of the shop.

* * *

A man stood next to the side of the shop, he had just seen the whole exchange that had taken place inside.

"Yeah, this is definitely the person you described to me, Caius."

Guilt was clearly written on the man's face, that was the good thing about cellphones, it made it easier to hide some of your feelings.

"Good follow her and let her have her fun for now. When she doesn't expect it, kill her."

The man sighed, he was so agitated at the moment that his tail and ears were about to show. Thats why Caius had hired him for the job, killing a vampire wasn't an easy thing, even killing a half vampire wasn't easy. Everyone had thought that only werewolves and other vampires were capable of the job. They hadn't know that shifters were too.

That's what this man was, he was a shifter. He was able to turn into a gigantic black cat. Even when he didn't turn into one he was still strong and fast. One of the only drawbacks was that when a shifter's emotions went up too quickly they would shift halfway. Which wasn't good since most people didn't walk around with a cat ears and tail and even long, sharp teeth.

When the man didn't respond the voice on the other side of the phone got angry.

''You better do what I say Josh or else I'll kill your sister right now."

"I will."

There was a drawback to cellphones too, you couldn't tell if a person was lying or not.

**Hope you liked it!!!!!!!!! Review please! :D**


	7. Phone Call

**Thanks for the review ****futurecullen26! Enjoy! :)**

For the rest of the day and night I stayed in my hotel room, I was still a little freaked out about what had happened with the cashier. The whole time doubts flooded my mind.

_What am I doing here? Did I really think I could last long on my own, I've been taken care of my whole life? _

Even though I wanted to go back I knew I couldn't. I had to accomplish what I had left to get done. But I at least needed to talk to Jacob.

* * *

"Jacob the phone will be for you." Alice Cullen's normally cheerful voice had a hint of sadness in it.

The teenage boy looked at the phone waiting for it to ring. Usually his face was full of life, now you could just see the worry and sadness, even the anger. Dark circles were under his eyes showing that he didn't get much sleep.

Just as Alice had predicted the phone rang a minute later. Jacob picked it up.

_Probably just Sam or Billy again. _

He was trying to make himself sound happier when he heard the voice he wanted to hear the most.

"Hi Jake."

"Renesmee?!" Jacob looked at Alice wondering if she knew that it would be Renesmee calling, from the smile on her face, she had known.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm really sorry for leaving suddenly, do you think you can forgive me?"

Jacob sighed loud enough for Renesmee to hear over the phone. "Yeah, of course I'll forgive you."

They talked for a while until Renesmee needed to get some sleep.

"Be careful Nessie."

"I will."

"Love you Nessie."

"I love you too Jacob."

* * *

I hung up the phone with tears in my eyes. A day later I left France. For a while my trip went very smoothly I visited Egypt, Ireland, and even the Amazon Jungle. Occasionally I would call my family once I made them promise they wouldn't try to come to get me.

Now I was staying in Rio De Jeneiro. I had wanted to come here because this was where my parents had their honeymoon. Even though I wasn't staying at the island they stayed at I felt closer to them. I even felt safe.

* * *

"Why so soon, Caius?"

"Because I'm sick of the brat. I hope you don't have any problems about what your expected to do, becuase if you fail your sister will ....." Caius let the threat trail off, Josh already knew what he was going to say anyways.

"I'll make sure to get the job done." Josh made a fist. None of this would have happened if he had taken better care of his sister or if he hadn't let anyone find out that he was a shifter. Josh didn't want to hurt the half vampire, she was like a firend to him now, but he couldn't let his sister get killed either.

"I don't know why you refuse to join the Volturi, you'd be a great member."

_Maybe it's because I hate hurting people. _Instead of voicing his opinion all Josh said was, "maybe I'll change my mind in the future."

* * *

"Autumn are you okay?"

The young girl had arrived a few days ago safely and the Cullen family, plus Jacob, had gotten used to her being mysterious and taken a liking to her.

"She'll soon be in trouble."

"Who?" Jacob didn't really need to ask, he already knew because his worry for Renesmee had been growing even more recently.

"You know who." Autumn looked at Jacob not bothering to spare him the truth.

Jacob stood up.

"Where are you going?" Autumn's personality changed to that of a little girl.

"I need to help her if she's going to be in trouble."

"Aren't you going to tell the others?" Even though she asked Autumn knew he didn't want Renesmee and all the Cullens to be in danger. Before Jacob could answer she stated simply, "I'm coming too."

"You can't you're too young."

"You don't even know where she is and plus as you know I usually don't act my age."

Jacob sighed, "whatever but you need to be the one to keep Edward from being suspicious or finding out about what we're doing."

Autumn smiled innocently. "No problem, that's what I'm here for." With that she skipped out of the room humming quietly.

* * *

From the instant I passed by the church it creeped me out, big time. I never would have even gave it a second look if I hadn't dropped something important to me.

The day before in my jacket pocket I had found a simple marble Jacob had given me when I was younger. I treasured everything Jacob gave me and hated to get rid of the stuff. My mom didn't push me to get rid of it but I knew that when I seldomly went into town, La Push, or Forks, she would clean a little and get rid of some of the stuff.

The marble slipped between my fingers and rolled incredibly far without stopping, all the way into the church. I ran after it into the church.

**Hope you liked it! Please review!!!!!!! :) Just wanted to say this, I'm listening to I Don't Care by Fall Out Boy.**


	8. New Freedom

***SOB* My old computer broke and this is the first chapter written off my new one. :( Anways enjoy. (But I luffz my new computer too! :D)**

The instant I stepped into the church the rickety door slammed shut behind me. I grabbed the marble and turned to open the door back up when I felt the pain. My skin was hard like a vampire's but I still felt pain if it was bad enough like a human.

Right now what was causing me pain was a small needle embedded in my arm. The needle itself didn't hurt, but whatever was in it hurt..... a lot. Grimacing I pulled it out quickly. Much to my dismay I could feel my arm starting to loose feeling, the needle had been poisonous.

A hard blow struck my shoulder sending me flying across the room. Josh then stepped into my line of vision. He spoke quitely but I was still able to hear him.

"I'm sorry Renesmee. Caius has my sister, if I don't kill you he'll kill her. Just like what he probably has done to my parents by now."

That's when I knew it for sure. I was in a huge amount of danger. Suddenly in place of Josh stood a gigantic brown cat. The fur of the cat matched the exact color of Jacob's fur when he was in his wolf form. The cat tensed to spring then launched itself in the air.

"Big brother stop!"

_Autumn....._

Josh narrowly avoided landing on me, human again he turned to see Jacob and Autumn standing in the doorway of the church.

"A-autumn? But Caius told me he had you!"

Autumn launched herself in her brother's arms. "He lied, after he killed mom and dad I ran away then I met Renesmee and she saved me!"

Josh held Autmn and turned to look at me. "I'm sorry I seemed to cause you a lot of problems even after you helped out my sister."

Jacob helped me to stand up. I looked at Jacob and smiled "I would've done the same as you."

Josh reached in one of his pockets and pulled out a small jar with green liquid in it. He tossed it to me and I caught it with the arm that still had feeling in it. "What is this?"

"It's the antidote to the poison."

At the word poison Jacob made a growling noise.

"Oh hush." I tried to sound firm but I couldn't keep the smile off my face, I was so glad to see him again. I flipped open the lid, immediately I could smell the vile scent of the antidote.

I made a grossed out face and Josh looked at me sympathetically. Quickly I drank the antidote. I thought it had smelled badly but it tasted worse than I could've imagined.

Jacob took my hand. "How about we all go back home now?"

* * *

Aro stood in front of me. "Caius has received the proper punishment for his actions. I assure you that none of us knew about anything or had any part."

_In other words, _I thought to myself, _they just killed him and are saying nothing is their fault._

When I arrived back home I had expected a lot of punishment, I had been totally shocked when i had received none at all. My family had even began to start being less protective.

"Before we leave," Aro continued, "Autmn, Josh, are you sure you wouldn't like to join us?"

Josh gritted his teeth, the Volturi had been pestering the two to join them constantly for the past days. Josh opened his mouth to speak but Autmn interupted.

"You know... I'm not sure if I'm right, but by any chance last Tuseday when you said you were looking for more vampires to recruit for the guard weren't you really at-"

"Shame you won't be joining us." He quickly turned around, "okay let's go!"

The few vampires Aro had brought with them quickly hurried after him.

"What was that all about?" I asked Autumn.

Autmn smiled at me completely innocent again. "Oh just a little secret he didn't want anyone to know about."

We all went back into the house. Josh and Autumn had decided to live with us for the time being. With most of the new freedom I had I spent with Jacob. My parents even let me go to La Push often, something they had rarely done before.

"So what should we do today?"

I looked at Jacob trying to think of something fun to do. "Let's just see what happens, anything's possible."

**Hope you liked the story, this is the last chapi! :)**


End file.
